bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Boop
---- Betty Boop's strict Jewish parents make only one appearance, in the cartoon Minnie the Moocher. Betty's parents are all over her case, hassling her because she will not eat her sauerbaten, so Betty runs away from home with Bimbo to get away from her parents - only to return spooked by Minnie the Moocher. Betty Boop's mother and father are never seen again throughout the whole Betty Boop series. Quotes *Mr. Boop: "Why don't you eat? Why don't you eat?" (Minnie the Moocher) *Mr. Boop: "Then I must once more tell you to eat!" (Minnie the Moocher) *Mr. Boop: "Just tell me once why you don't eat!?" (Minnie the Moocher) *Mr. Boop: "I won't have it, I won't have it!" (Minnie the Moocher) *Betty Boop: "Oh, papa..." (Minnie the Moocher) *Mr. Boop: "Don't talk to me!" (Minnie the Moocher) *Mr. Boop: "Are you outta your mind Betty, A woman president? That's worse than women playing sports! Wanna hear a song about it?!" (Hurray for Betty Boop) *Mrs. Boop: "Not particularly, but you're going to sing it anyway. Aren't you?" (Hurray For Betty Boop) Mrs. Boop Betty Boop's Mama Mother.png BettyBoopMotherMom.jpg Betty's mother resembles Betty but is larger in size. Her hair is tied up in a neat bun and she also wears the same jewellery as Betty. She does not speak English, in her dialogue sequence she can be heard speaking in Yiddish, the translation is her asking her daughter why she won't eat her sauerbaten. Whereas in a photograph seen in Betty Boop's home in an official artwork, Betty's mother is depicted as looking exactly like her daughter, only slightly older, wearing a scarf and glasses. In Hurray for Betty Boop, Mrs. Boop can speak full English and is voiced by Victoria D'Orazi. There she listens to her husband Mr. Boop complain to Betty about women, telling his daughter that a woman cannot be president. Mrs. Boop does not appear in the 1993 scrapped film, suggesting that she is deceased, as Betty's father lives alone. The film is classed as non-canon as it was unreleased, scrapped and abandoned never to see the light of day. Mr. Boop Betty Boop's Jewish Father He Looks Like Super Mario.png Scrappedbb11.png Betty Boop's father forces Betty to eat the food set out for her, Betty refuses so her father ends up losing his temper, which leads Betty to run away. His main reason as to why he is upset with Betty is because she doesn't follow his rules. When Betty responds to him, he tells her not to speak to him. According to her father in Minnie the Moocher, Betty goes to school and studies hard but won't do as he says. He can also be heard muttering that he makes all the money in their household. He then morphs into a phonograph. In Snow White, he is supposedly married to the Wicked Queen. In Hurray for Betty Boop, Betty tells her father that she wants to be woman president of the United States of America, which angers Mr. Boop, who then tells her to listen to his song. After he finishes singing, Betty tells the audience that her papa thinks women are only good for scrubbing floors and having babies, and states that he does not realize that the Statue of Liberty is a woman. Betty then adds that she cannot take it any longer and decides to leave home and show her father that a woman can do anything a man can. Betty then heads over to Grampy's place. In the scrapped 1993 film, Mr. Boop is dubbed Benny Boop and would have originally made an appearance as Betty Boop's estranged father. Like Grampy he is also an inventor, which suggests that Grampy is his father. The film was never made, which makes his appearance in the unreleased film and name Benny Boop non-canon, unless King Features and the Fleischer Studios suggest otherwise. Betty's Letter to Her Parents Betty Boop's Letter to Her Parents.png Betty Boop Home Sweet Home Parents.png "Dear Ma & Pa, 'I'm leaving home because you're not so sweet to me. I won't ever be home again. 'Betty." Near the end of the cartoon Betty is spooked by Minnie the Moocher and returns home, where she can be seen hiding under her bed. Voice Actor/Actress *Mae Questel as Mrs. Boop (Minnie the Moocher) *Billy Bletcher as Mr. Boop (Minnie the Moocher) *Tony Pope as Mr. Boop (Hurray for Betty Boop) *Victoria D'Orazi as Mrs. Boop (Hurray for Betty Boop) Relations *Betty Boop (Daughter) *Billy Boop (Son) (Was originally the son of Bimbo's Mother under the name Aloysius) *Bubby Boop (Son) *Bimbo (Son-in-law - in Bum Bandits) *Irving (Betty's cousin) (Nephew) *Grampy (Father of either Mr. Boop or Mrs. Boop - suggested to be the father of Mr. Boop) *Junior (Betty's nephew) *Buzzy Boop (Niece) *Aunt Tillie (Sister of either Mr.Boop or Mrs. Boop) Gallery 01 Betty Boop's Parents.png 02 Betty Boop's Parents.png 03 Betty Boop's Parents.png 04 Betty Boop's Parents.png 05 Betty Boop's Parents.png 06 Betty Boop's Parents.png 07 Betty Boop's Parents.png 08 Betty Boop's Parents.png 09 Betty Boop's Parents.png 10 Betty Boop's Parents.png 11 Betty Boop's Parents.png Trivia *Betty Boop's parents were first mentioned in the 1931 Talkartoon Minding the Baby, in which Betty states that her papa's gone away to business and her mama's gone out to the store. They are referenced but are not seen. *Betty might not get on with her parents as they are never seen or referenced in the later series. *They are also the parents of Billy Boop and Bubby Boop. *Betty must have a brother or sister, due to the fact that she has a nephew by the name of Junior. *Betty's extended family also includes her 12-year-old cousin Buzzy Boop. *In the original series Betty Boop's family relations are never specified. *Betty Boop's father was to make a appearance in the scrapped "Betty Boop MGM Zanuck" film as Betty's estranged father, and was even given the name "Benny Boop", but the plans for the movie were scrapped. *Betty's mother is referenced in the Betty Boop cartoon titled Snow White, where Betty sings "Always in the way... I can never play! My own mama would never say, I'm always in the way!". Which indicates that Betty has or had a good relationship with her mother. *When Bimbo asks Betty if he may go along with her in Dizzy Red Riding Hood, she replies; "My mother wouldn't want you to!". *One of the reasons for Betty's strained relationship with her parents (mostly her father) is because Betty doesn't follow the strict Jewish sects. ---- Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family